The New Adventures of Phineas
Phineas & Ferb set off on the exciting adventure yet! Includes new inventions, new characters, new locations and more! Episodes 1. Adam Williams arrives Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Isabella is excited when their cousin Adam arrives. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz attempts to turn Perry into gold. 2. Adam's gang Adam introduces his friends to Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Isabella. 3. Sleeping Beauties After hearing that Phineas & Isabella has trouble sleeping, Adam, Ferb, Candace, Buford and Baljeet must find a way to put Phineas & Isabella to sleep. Meanwhi!le, Perry's shocked to know that Monogram has been captured by Doofenshmirtz and must save him! 4. Phineas & Ferb Meets Family Guy Phineas, Ferb & the gang meets the Griffin family. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz and Perry goes to the Drunken Clam to meet Family Guy characters. 5. Wizard of Odd 2 Interested in L. Frank Baum's book The Wizard of Oz that Adam got, Phineas & Isabella decides to read it, but Phineas & Isabella becomes so tried they fall asleep. When they woke up, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet and everyone else are like the characters from The Wizard of Oz! Now, Phineas & Isabella explores the magical land of odd and must get to the wizard, but things are not what they seem to be. 6. April Fools! When Adam and his friends play tricks on Phineas & Ferb, this makes Phineas & Ferb angry and decides to plan revenge on Adam and his friends! 7. Evil Phineas and Isabella After being hit by Doof's latest inator, Phineas and Isabella becomes evil and plans to destroy one person: Adam! Meanwhile, Perry must get Phineas & Isabella back to normal before it's too late! 8. Act your Age After finishing their latest invention, Phineas, Ferb & Isabella decides to take a nap, but while they're asleep, they have a strangest dream that they are adults! 9. Phineas' Hero Part 1 When Candace is sick, Phineas asks Adam to take her place as a lead singer and Adam accepts! 10. Phineas' Hero Part 2 After hearing that Adam took her place as a singer for Phineas and the Ferb-Tones, Candace is furious and blames Phineas, but when Phineas attempts to say something to Candace, Candace furiously stabs Phineas with a kitchen knife! 11. Phineas' Hero Part 3 Adam and Isabella is shocked to find Phineas badly injured! They're also shocked to know that Candace was the one who stabbed Phineas! Now, Adam, Ferb, Isabella and the gang must do whatever it takes to save Phineas and stop Candace before it's too late! 12. Phineas' Hero Part 4 Phineas' life is put at risk and the doctors tries to find a replacement for the doctor, who is ill. When Adam volunteers to be the doctor's replacement, the doctors let him. Can Adam save Phineas or will Phineas die? 13. Phineas' Hero Part 5 Adam is pleased that Phineas is now OK and Phineas thanks Adam for saving him and calls him a hero. 14. Phineas' Hero Part 6 Adam gets ready to make a speech about saving Phineas' life at City Hall, but he is nervous so Phineas & Isabella decides to help him. 15. Phineas' Hero Part 7 Phineas, Ferb and the gang decides to throw a surprise party for Adam, but Adam is nervous about telling Phineas about Candace. 16. PTSD Part 1 Phineas is struggling to forgive Candace after she stabbed him with a knife. 17. PTSD Part 2 Candace tries to calm down Phineas, but he snaps at her. 18. PTSD Part 3 Phineas invents a pistol and plans to shoot Candace as revenge for stabbing him! The Flynn-Fletcher family & Isabella is shocked to know that Phineas is planning to shoot Candace and must stop him and calm him down before it's too late! 19. The Return of Brendan Townsend Phineas, Ferb and the gang is in for a shock when Brendan returns! 20. Night of the living Brendans Brendan's latest machine turns the citizens of Danville into contagious Brendan zombies who ran rampant all over town! Agent P and the kids must work together to save Danville and avoid becoming Brendan zombies themselves! Plus, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace, Buford and Baljeet must face their dramatic, epic showdown with Brendan! 21. Death in the family Adam is devastated to know that his grandfather has died. 22. Will you marry me? Phineas is nervous that he has to propose to Isabella, so Adam decides to help him. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz builds the " Bored-Inator" which is designed to make people bored. 23. Adam's lover Phineas & Isabella are stunned when Adam's girlfriend Ashley arrives! Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz builds the "Clone-Inator." 24. Phineas & Isabella's wedding It's the day when Phineas & Isabella get married! 25. April Flynn arrives Linda gives birth to a baby girl named April! Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz builds his "All purpose-Inator 2." 26. April's biological Mum and Dad Part 1 Adam is stunned to discover that Linda and Lawrence is not the parents of April and is determined to find April's biological Mom and Dad. 27. April's biological Mum and Dad Part 2 Adam is stunned to know that Phineas & Isabella is April's biological Mum and Dad, but is pleased and tells Phineas & Isabella that they deserve to be April's mum and dad. 28. Who attacked Phineas & Isabella? Part 1 Phineas, Isabella and Adam is walking home from their day out. Phineas & Isabella asks Adam to look after April and he accepts. On the way home, Phineas & Isabella receives a threatening text message from the mystery person! 29. Who attacked Phineas & Isabella? Part 2 Phineas & Isabella is worried about the text message and goes to tell the police, but they get attacked by a mystery attacker! 30. Who attacked Phineas & Isabella? Part 3 Adam, Ferb and the gang is shocked to know that Phineas & Isabella has been attacked and kidnapped by the mystery attacker and must rescue them! Meanwhile at Seattle, Phineas & Isabella is stunned and shocked when the identity of the attacker is revealed! 31. Who attacked Phineas & Isabella? Part 4 Phineas & Isabella is shocked to know that Brendan is the mystery attacker and that he is plotting to kill them! 32. Ashley's Birthday Adam is determined to get a gift for Ashley's birthday, so enlists Phineas & Isabella's help. 33. The death of Ashley Part 1 Adam is enjoying his date with Ashley, but disaster strikes when Ashley gets ran over by a car! 34. The death of Ashley Part 2 Adam is hoping Ashley would make it, but is given devastating news......... 35. The Funeral of Ashley Adam is struggling when he gets ready for Ashley's funeral. 36. Why the Caged Bird Sings Ferb and the gang builts the biggest trampoline. Meanwhile, Phineas & Isabella helps Adam, who is struggling with Ashley's death. 37. Thomas Flynn arrives Phineas is stunned and excited to see his biological father again, but Candace is not happy when Thomas arrives. 38. Invasion of Dr Doofenshmirtz When Brendan's latest invention malfunctions and hits Doofenshmirtz, it causes Doofenshmirtz to have a ability to touch anybody and transform them into him! 39. The Flynn-Fletcher house Siege Part 1 Phineas, Ferb and the gang is having their pajama party, but Brendan comes in with a gun and takes them hostage! 40. The Flynn-Fletcher house Siege Part 2 Brendan holds Phineas, Ferb and the gang hostage and shoots his 2 victims! 41. The Flynn-Fletcher house Siege Part 3 Brendan's 2 victims has been shot and are dying! Who is Brendan's 2 victims? 42. The Flynn-Fletcher house Siege: Aftermath It's been 2 weeks since Brendan took Phineas, Ferb and the gang hostage and Phineas & Isabella is struggling with their injuries. 43. The Return of Thaddeus and Thor Part 1 Phineas, Ferb and the gang is in for a shock when Thaddeus & Thor returns with their gang! 44. The Return of Thaddeus and Thor Part 2 Phineas, Ferb and the gang & Adam is stunned when the blast from the past appears! 45. The Return of Adam's Long-lost Sister TBA